


Structural Damages

by were_lemur



Category: Incredible Hulk - All Media Types, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Crack, Drabble, F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Other Guy is tough on showers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Structural Damages

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 226

Really, Bruce should have known better.

It was just that he woke up from a dream about Betty, the one where she climbed on top of him and rolled her hips just right, and he jolted awake panting, feeling the Other Guy clawing at his hind brain.

He just managed to get to the shower and turn it on full-blast, and for a minute, he thought he'd gotten everything under control.

The next thing he knew, he was sitting on the floor, staring up at the cracked tile walls, which were covered with a truly impressive amount of pearly-green goo.


End file.
